gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Thomas0802
This is Tom' talk page. Message me if you spot a vandal, if you need help, if you want to talk with me, if you need help by editing; if you want to remind me something, if you wanna have a drink with me. Rules apply here *1 - Sign your message using four tildes (the signature button left to the summary). *2 - If I send a message to you, respond the message in my talk page, or I will not know if you talked to me. *3 - DON'T archive my talk page without my permission, I'll do it when it reaches 100 messages. :I'll be in France for 5 days, so contact other Staff member. *'Archives' :*Archive 1 FACT! You talk page reached only 97 messages! (and not 100) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE Okay I'm there now. Kingrhem (Talk • ) 21:07, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Reminder Yeah, we're trying to get it sorted. I need to be demoted, and then remoted apparently. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 22:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Congratz! Congratz Tom!! ;D Instulent (talk) 11:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: It's just something that helps me to organize pages in categories. Sorry bro, I'm a bit busy now. I'll explain more about it later. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:05, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. If I'll need help, I'll tell you. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:19, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh? Hey Tom, I noticed something: Your user page states you're from Brazil, but the staff page says you're are Belgian. So, which one is true? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:52, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, OK :) So, which one do you want to put on the staff page? Maybe I can also put them both on the staff page. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Boy, this is getting complicated... -_- I think I'll keep this that way until I'll decide how to put everything in. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:25, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Image policy Oh sorry about the images, i did not see the note and uploaded more images. i will look over the policy now. Dmz2002 (talk) 19:14, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 Apartment complex Hey, about that apartment complex page, there is this one person who wants to delete it. He says it is not important in the game, should not be considered a complex, and says it isnt a housic project. what do think? should it be deleted, or left alone? get back to me plz. Dmz2002 (talk) 21:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 page name the name of the page is Mowhawk Avenue Apartment complex.Dmz2002 (talk) 22:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 GTA Wiki (Notícias) Ola Tomás. Podes ver o que eu publiquei no meu blog, por favor? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE. Apartment on Mohawk Avenue Hey whats up? Sorry The late reply, i was just going to tell you i am going to remove the housing projects catagory, and i was just wondering, what is the difference between apartment compleexes and housing projects? i probably sound stupid but i actually Dont know. Please Get Back to Me. Dmz2002 (talk) 16:01, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 RE: Hey Yeah, it's cool here but dangerous cuz gang wars happen everytime better live in Hollywood than here P.S : Sorry for long reply TheDonkeyFool (talk) 14:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC) No,Thom Instulent wrote those speeds first before i enter GTA Wiki.But this time it is replaced by me because i just ask Instulent's permission and played also those GTA games so thats why i know image policy warning oh sorry, i cant believe that i forgot! i will fix this too ASAP! sorry again. dang, i forgot to sign it. sorry, i am reaally losing it today i forgot to sign the letter. it was about the image policy. LOL!Dmz2002 (talk) 20:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 About gallery's I was also curious how to give the license to images in a gallery, because when i hit to modify the image in the gallery, it just says to but a description, or a photo link. i have checked the image policy, but it does not say how to do this. can you help please? Thanks! Dmz2002 (talk) 21:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Dmz2002 RE: IDK know man, I can't say anything right now... I just went to the shop to buy some Nike CTR Maestri 360 III and spend 40 dollars on them, 40 dollars which I needed to buy GTA V. My mom doesn't want to hear about video games and my dad says he won't let me buy it since it's not on PC... At least if I had the money I'd felt better. I'm so fucking sad right now.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 Kingrhem]] (Talk ★ ) 15:35, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo so I saw that you reverted the Families' page. I belive my post was justified as I backed up my information, also the people on the talk page decided to change the name. So I tink its unfair of changing it without telling me why you did it. Grove Street Saints (talk) 20:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Grove Street SaintsGrove Street Saints (talk) 20:21, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I apolgize if the information was wrong, but Ganton represents Compton in GTA SA. And its replaced buy Strawberry in GTA V which is a turf under the Ballas' control. Also that in the leaked gta 5 gang trailer Steve Haines never mentions Grove Street or the other sets. The second one I wrote that Lamar is a drug dealer because Franklin said he was selling drugs in the Franklin trailer. Grove Street Saints (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Grove Street SaintsGrove Street Saints (talk) 20:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:EMantosomething Hi. Yeah, I had to rollback his edits because he kept changing robbers to gangsters. Let me know if he persists and I will block him. VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 11:56, August 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Missions http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/09/03/world-first-hands-on-with-grand-theft-auto-v «'Pato8'» 16:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Packie what's wrong with that? He is based on eminem so i don't see why it's a problem. (talk) RE: We're still having problems with the signings of the messages; it doesn't work, hence why we removed it, temporarily. As for the crews, sorry, I'm already in three crews, one of which is our Wiki's crew, and I'll play as a member of this crew almost exclusively to promote the Wiki. Sorry, bro. :( -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 10:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, Tony founded this one, so he's the head. I'll try to figure out how to make the damn template work by the time of V's release. And, I'm currently aking a break from editing while I'm on chat, I'll be back in a few minutes or so, so I'll help you :) -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 11:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks It's not a problem. Thank you for your polite comment! -- Painkill (talk) 13:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Renaming pages What are you talking about? Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:01, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Epicnoobs created those two pages, not me man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:07, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: I renamed the pages to Los Santos International Airport (3D Universe) and Los Santos International Airport (HD Universe). -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 06:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:OMG I don't want to hear or watch any leaked videos/spoilers until the game's release, so no, I won't watch it. But keep users from adding info about that leak, as I go to sleep. -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 21:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Leaked info I thought it was pictures only, sorry for that. You can revert my edits. 09:57, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Protection I'm good thanks, and you? The GTA IV page is complete and the game is finished. I see no reason why anyone would want to edit the page and therefore no reason to remove protection. Tom Talk 17:17, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Tom Talk 16:53, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :You can use areas for neighbourhoods I guess, but maybe a seperate category is needed. Categories are supposed to make navigation easier, but when every single location throughout the series is in the locations category, it doesn't do that. That should be a main category with only subcategories added to it. The categories are a real mess on this Wiki. One day I'll get round to sorting it, but that's a mammoth task. Anyway, get back to the good work :). Tom Talk 17:24, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Missions If you're gonna make mission pages for GTAV, fill them with some info, don't leave 'em blank! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:06, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, okay. I was busy playing V, so I haven't noticed the edits made today. Good work. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:09, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Same here; Trevor ruined The Lost Brotherhood - Terry and Clay are dead, too. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 19:16, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Why the fuck did you tell me! I'm yet to reach this mission!! Joking, I knew he'll die (due to the leaks), but please don't spoil me the story. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll help you with adding the mission infoboxes. I want to add them infobox images anyway. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:12, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Death of Johnny K Honestly, I'm shocked that Klebitz dies by the hands (well, foot) of Trevor, but then, I found it funny how Trevor described Johnny's death to Terry, Clay, and other Lost MC members, then I found it shocking again that Trevor kills them all at The Range. I hate Trevor for that and that's why my brother will play him, not me. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 19:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) A Favor Hi Tommy, I hope you don't count this as spamming, but can you please sign this petition? every sign in is important. AK-28 (Talk ★ ) 23:13, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- What the hell, man? Why try to delete the 'Aliens GTA V' article. I serioulsy suggest you actually play GTA V before assuming that an aspect of it you haven't heard of doesn't exist. Try 'Grass Roots' it's a good example and it's unlocked quite near the beginning of the game. It's one of Michaels strangers and freaks missions. They are aliens, I mentioned the Grass roots mission to prove their existance. Later on in the campaign they abduct you. In a space ship. Beacuse they're aliens. Also the grammar was fine, and I hadn't yet got to a point where there was need to link to anything.Abeardedgoat (talk) 14:40, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Also I appreciate that you're trying to save face, but theres no need to lie about it. ---- Page creating Sup Thomas, may I ask why are you creating pages with no content what so ever? Seems pointless to me Instulent (talk) 20:20, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok.. where would you like me to start? :) Instulent (talk) 20:23, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Where abouts are you in the storyline? Instulent (talk) 20:30, September 20, 2013 (UTC) No lol, I meant where abouts are you in the storyline of GTA V? :p Instulent (talk) 20:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Aren't you going to get spoiled tho? I mean I've seen a couple of major spoilers here.. Instulent (talk) 20:37, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Wow.. you really love this wiki, don't you? :D Instulent (talk) 20:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Why not propose to it then? Instulent (talk) 21:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Nice. There should be a medal system for good work or something like that.. and if there were one, I'm 100% sure you would get one.. Instulent (talk) 21:16, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Eh too lazy, but your welcome to take the idea if you want :) Instulent (talk) 09:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Rename Done. Tom Talk 14:20, September 21, 2013 (UTC)